Chocolate for my Valentine
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Kurama,Hiei Valentine WAFFy Yaoi It's valentine, time to give the one you love chocolate! Happy Valentine to all fanficcers. repost of my 02 valentine fic
1. Default Chapter

This fic is for tt, my best friend! You're the best, tt! Love you!

Chocolate for my Valentine  
by YYY

Kurama arrives at his school and one of his friend calls to him, "morning, Shuichi. Happy Valentine!"

"Thanks. Same to you too." Kurama opens his locker and sees that it's stuffed with chocolate. He is used to it. Every year at valentine his locker will be stuffed with chocolate from his admirers.

"Hey, Shiuchi. You get so many chocolate every year at Valentine, but I never see you give out a box of chocolate. Do you have someone you like?" Kurama's friend asks.

"As a matter of fact, I do have someone I like. And I'm planning to give that him a box of chocolate today." Kurama smiles.

"Really, who is it? Tell me!"

"You don't know him. He is not in this school."

"Someone from work then?"

"You can say that." Kurama grins.

After school, Kurama heads to the demon world. Hiei is practicing his sword fight. He sees Kurama coming and stops. "Hi, there, Kurama. You need something?" Hiei asks.

"Just want to visit you. Oh, yeah. I brought you something. It's call chocolate, it's a treat from the human world." Kurama says as he takes out a box of chocolate and gives it to Hiei.

Hiei opens the box and takes out the chocolate. He breaks the chocolate into 2 pieces and gives half to Kurama. The fire demon then puts the chocolate into his mouth.

"Not bad. I like it. Thanks." Hiei says. Hiei doesn't know about Valentine; and Hiei doesn't know human sends chocolate to the ones they love on Valentine.

Kurama feels like he is declaring his love for Hiei without the fire demon knowing it. The red hair boy can't help but chuckles. Hiei raises and eye brows at Kurama.

"What are you grinning at?" Hiei asks.

"Nothing. I got to go home and do homework. See you later." Kurama leaves.

"Strange Kitsue." Hiei mutters as he starts practicing his sword again.

Botan appears in front of Hiei. "Hello, Hiei. Koenma wants you to take it to Yusuke." Botan gives Hiei a letter.

Hiei nods and takes the letter to Yusuke. When he arrives at Yusuke's house, he sees Yusuke and Kurabawa sitting in front of a whole pile of chocolate and stuffing their faces with it.

"Koenma asked me to give this to you." Hiei hands the letter to Yusuke.

"Thank, Hiei. You want some chocolate? Take some. There are plenty around here. The girls at school gave them to me." Yusuke says.

"Thanks." Hiei picks one up and tries to unwrap it when Yusuke stops him.

"Wait, not that one." Yusuke takes the chocolate and gives Hiei another one.

"They look at same to me." Hiei says.

"That one is from Keiko." Kurabawa explains.

"Keiko?" Hiei asks.

"Today is valentine. Us human gives chocolate to the one we love today. This chocolate means Keiko love for me, and because I love Keiko. I will not want anyone to eat it but me." Yusuke says.

"So these chocolate are symbol for love, huh?" Hiei asks.

"Yeah." Yusuke answers. "Hmm…Hiei?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you grinning like that?"

TBC…


	2. 2

At a 24 hr food mart,a clerk is falling asleep when the auto door opens. The clerk looks up and sees a dark shadow flew in and out of the store. "What the?" He looks down on the counter and sees some money in front of him.

In Kurama's houes, the fox demonis sitting at his table, looking at his diary. He had drawn a picture of Hiei eating chocolate on his diary and sticks the wrapper of the chocolate next to the pic. Kurama chuckles as he remembers Hiei sharing the chocolate with him.

"Keep grinning like that and your face will be stuck like that forever." Someone says. Kurama looks up and sees Hiei looking down at him. The fire demon is kneeing on his table in front of his diary.

"Nice pic. Don't know you're an artist." Hiei says as he picks up Kurama's diary.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama asks.

"Here." Hiei throws Kurama something. Kurama catches it and looks at it. It's a bar of chocolate.

"Chocolate?"

"I can't find those nice chocolate that comes in a fancy box. Those are sold out all around town. This is the only thing I can get. I will get you a nicer one next Valentine."

"You know about Valentine?" Kurama blinks.

"Happy Valentine, Kitsue." Hiei says as he jumps out of the window. Kurama smiles.

Suddenly, Hiei jumps back in.

"What's the matter?" Kurama asks.

Hiei takes the basket of chocolate Kurama got from school and says, "you're to eat MY chocolate only." Before he jumps out of the window again.

LOL

Owari

Happy Valentine to all fanficcer.


End file.
